


Wedding Cake

by the_toadlet



Series: Treats & Pastries -Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cake, Cookies!, M/M, Sequel, a couple years after, why is cake a legit tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as Cookies, several years later... Wedding preparations Woop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerQueen726](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen726/gifts).



" PHIL!" Phil sat up abruptly and looked around blearily.  
" Whaaaat...?" Dan adored Phil's sleepy voice, but their wedding was in _four _weeks and they were no-where close to being ready. Why were weddings so damn complicated?__  
" Phil, we need to get stuff done and we can't if you're sleeping on it." Dan sounded smug and tired. Neither of them had gotten much sleep, recently, trying to hire and plan and get suits fitted and buy and plan some more. Weddings were _hard _. Phil shuffled the papers he had been dozing on and handed them to Dan. He would've been fine if they had just eloped, but Dan wanted to make sure he could flaunt his beautiful Philly. Phil enjoyed the sentiment enough to agree to a smallish wedding, inviting only family and friends.__  
" Can we take a break and maybe film a day in the life?" Dan blinked. When was the last time they had done that?  
" Tomorrow. The fans don't know we're getting married, and it would be a little hard to explain the papers and other wedding-y stuff." Phil nodded, then rested his head on his arms and watched his gorgeous Dan frown over a paper, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. Phil sighed. He really was so happy Dan stalked him on YouTube all those years ago.  
" I love you." Phil said softly. Dan looked up and grinned a bit.  
" I know." Phil snorted. " I love you too." Dan smiled, a real smile with both of his cute little dimples showing. Phil smiled back, then closed his eyes and dozed off again.  
\---  
Phil stretched, wincing at the pop in his back. It really wasn't a good idea to sleep on a table.  
" Annnnnnnnnnd here we have a wild Phil, who apparently managed to fall asleep on the table. Good job, Phil!" Phil turned to see Dan holding a camera and waving. Phil chuckled and waved back. The papers had been cleared from the table, probably courtesy of Dan, and Phil was grateful for it.  
" Hey guys! Note to self, don't fall asleep on the table." Phil struck a thoughtful pose, and Dan laughed.  
" Are we going to watch an anime?" Phil shrugged.  
" We might be out of cereal." Dan snorted.  
" Oh, are we, Phil?" Phil nodded sheepishly. Dan shook his head, then turned the camera to face him. " This is why you don't want to annoy Phil. He will eat all of your cereal. All of it." Phil snorted in the background, and Dan turned the camera to face him again.  
\---  
The day was pretty much as they expected, Phil making accidental innuendos and Dan laughing at Phil's face the moment he realised what he said. They went to a Starbucks, both of the boys getting the least healthy thing they could possibly consume and promptly regretting it. Dan had a glorious dollop of whipped cream on his nose, and Phil was laughing at how Dan didn't notice it. They chemistry between the two never died, and the editing was incredible. Especially when Phil kissed the whipped cream off of Dan's nose. They got a few remarks on how cute of a couple they were, but instead of denying it they just thanked the old ladies who complimented them. It really was a good day, according to Phil, and Dan wholeheartedly agreed.  
\---  
Phil turned the camera off for the last time that day and hugged Dan. He had wanted to do that all day, but Dan wouldn't let him. Pity.  
" Phil... We do have a wedding to plan." Phil sighed and snuggled closer into the crook in Dan's neck. Dan wasn't complaining.  
" I know, Bear." Dan nodded, but neither of them moved.  
" Phil, the wedding is in a few weeks."  
" I know."  
" We have to plan it."  
" I know."  
" Then why aren't we?"  
" Because this is more fun."  
" Phil, lets just plan it and get it over with. Please?"  
" Fine, Bear..." Phil pulled Dan closer for a moment then let go. Dan immediately missed the warmth Phil provided, but he retrieved the papers from a drawer anyways. Phil sat back at the table and pulled out a pen. He stared at his hand for a moment, then turned pale. " Hey, Dan...?" Phil's voice sounded a little higher than usual.  
" Yeah, Phil?"  
" Did you take off your ring this morning?" Dan froze and the papers fluttered to the floor.  
" Shit."  
" Yeah. We may have just accidentally outed ourselves." Dan bent and picked up the papers. They had agreed not to out themselves until after they were married, but it seemed that wouldn't happen.  
" New video tomorrow?"  
" Too much work." Phil shrugged. This would have to do.  
" Well then. Hm. I vote we turn off wifi for the day tomorrow."  
" Sounds good." And that was that. Dan set the papers on the table and Phil handed him a pen. They got to work, signing papers and making calls. It was certainly going to be an extravagant wedding.  
\---  
Phil managed to not sleep on the table, instead carrying Dan bridal style to his room and dumping him on the duvet before collapsing beside him. Dan giggled and curled up beside Phil, who put his arm over the younger man. The pair drifted into a lovely sleep, side by side, as they wanted to be forever.  
\---  
Phil rolled out of bed. Dan laughed and laughed as Phil sat up in complete confusion after the resounding thud of him hitting the floor. Phil's hair was styled in a perfect sleep quiff, and his eyes were wide and startled.  
" What just happened?"  
" You- You- you fell-" Dan was laughing too hard to form a coherent sentence, but Phil got the gist. Phil grinned slightly, turning red. He climbed back int bed, snuggling up to Dan, who was still laughing. Dan curled an arm around his lover and continued giggling. Phil thought it was adorable and fell asleep with a smile on his face. After all, it was only five in the morning.  
~~~(flashback)  
Phil had gone out to find something for Dan, but Dan didn't know that. He thought Phil was out to get cereal, but Phil instead headed to the jewelers. A ring, silver with a Hematite square in the middle, left the store in a black box in Phil's pocket. Phil caught a cab back to his apartment, and started up the stairs. He opened the door quietly and approached the lounge.  
" Phil? Did you get the cereal?" Phil stopped.  
" Um..." Dan groaned. Phil went out to get the cereal and forgot to get the cereal altogether. " But I got a surprise for you! I'm in the kitchen." Dan heaved himself to his feet, curiosity getting the best of him. He walked slowly to the kitchen and opened the door to see Phil, kneeling with a little black box open for Dan to see the lovely ring inside. Tears sprang to his eyes and his hands flew to his mouth. Was Phil...? "Daniel James Howell, I love you, and I ask you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Do you wanna marry me?" Phil tilted his head to the side, suddenly afraid that Dan would refuse.  
"mhm." Phil frowned. What? Dan wiped the tears from his eyes. " You dork. Did you think I was going to say no? Of course I want to marry you!" Dan launched himself at Phil, who stood up to embrace the love of his life.  
" I love you so much, Dan." Phil mumbled to his fiance.  
" I love you too, Phil." Dan burrowed his face in Phil's shoulder happily. The funniest part? Dan had a small grey box sitting in the lounge for Phil, a golden band with a little emerald lion and little trailing diamonds on either side.  
~~~(end of flashback)  
Dan toyed with the ring Phil had given him. It really was perfect. It matched his aesthetic perfectly, really, and Dan loved it all the more for that. Phil was simply the most perfect person Dan had ever met. Phil saw Dan fidgeting with the ring and smiled tiredly at his- _his _-Dan. The wedding was in three weeks, and both of the British boys were freaking out. They had figured out most of the stuff, but they just hadn't had time to figure out the extreme details, such as what kind of champagne they were going to have. Phil looked at an extensive list of 'proper' wedding champagne. It was annoyingly complicated to just pick a damned champagne.__  
" Hey, Dan?"  
" Hm?"  
" Can we just have beer at our wedding?" Dan looked up, focusing a skeptical look on Phil. Phil shrugged.  
" Well, it seems like beer would be simpler than a thousand pound champagne." Dan chewed on his lip, considering the predicament.  
" Sure, why not? Just make sure it's nice beer." Phil lit up when Dan agreed, and started searching for a fairly good beer that was reasonably priced. They were inviting immediate family and some close friends, so they didn't need a tonne of beer. Maybe enough for forty people, but not much more. A few results caught his eye, and it was much better than the thousands of champagnes. Phil picked three of the results, and with Dan they narrowed it down to one of the beers. Phil wrote it down, planning to call Louise about it later. Louise had been a saint in the entire ordeal, really, and both Dan and Phil agreed to bring her out to a thank-you lunch at her favorite restaurant. Dan continued to try and figure out what type of flowers he wanted on the tables. Not roses, the thorns were a nightmare and he didn't want to bother anyone anymore than they already had. Dan decided on violets, because they smelled nice and they were pretty. Dan ordered a few small bouquets to put on the tables, and looked at the list of stuff they had pinned to the wall. They had dealt with most of it, except for cookies. Dan wanted sugar cookies, because they reminded him of the night they had gotten together, and Phil wanted Pumpkin Spice cookies. Not the pumpkin shaped ones, but basically the same recipe in a different form. Dan was winning the argument currently. Phil looked at the list, then turned to Dan.  
" Mario Cart battle to see what cookie?" Phil suggested.  
" Bring it."  
\---  
Sugar cookies it was. By a long shot.  
\---  
Phil was sulking in a good natured way while Dan crowed a bit. They were pretty much done planning, and Phil called up Louise to tell her about the cookies and the idea to have beer at the wedding. Dan could hear Louise laughing about the beer from his spot next to Phil, and Phil rolled his eyes. Dan smirked. Louise approved of the idea, once she could actually talk, and Phil finished the conversation with relief evident in his voice. Phil put the phone on the edge of the couch and turned to kiss Dan deeply.  
\---  
Phil stood nervously. A couple of dozen people were present, but they were the people who mattered most in his and Dan's lives. PJ and Chris, who had managed to not make out the entire wedding so far, Dan and Phil's parents, Louise and co., Cat and more(the author is too lazy to actually come up with people). Dan was supposed to walk up the gap between folding chairs soon, and Phil was trying not to choke himself by fidgeting with his tie too much. Cat was in the front row with a squirt bottle to squirt him if he fidgeted too much, because Dan knew of Phil's habit to tug on things when he was nervous. Phil had at least four wet spots on his coat jacket already, but luckily it was incredibly warm in the music hall where they were to be wed, so the spots were evaporating quickly. 

Dan slowly walked down the aisle. This was incredibly real and not all at the same time. Dan couldn't hear or see anything but Phil... until he tripped. Phil ran to Dan, helping him up with an ill disguised grin on his face. Dan was slowly but surely turning pink, and instead of going back to the front of the crowd, Phil looped his arm through Dan's and they walked up the front together. It really was a great day, especially when Louise started handing out beers to the dumbfounded crowd. The looks on their faces were priceless, and Dan was very glad they hired a photographer. Very glad.


End file.
